Hey Shikamaru
by Candicehrt
Summary: This is about Temari and Shikamaru lives and how they end up together. it real cute. it gets even more better the more you read. But i improved it some. if you have an opion about the story and think it should change it tell me but also tell if you like.


As Shikamaru lays in his room he hears his father being yelled at by his mother Mr.Nara came home drunk lastlast night after hanging out with Ino' and Choji's fathers. As he came downstairs he heard the door slam and saw his father at the table with a black eye and a swollen lip.

"What the hell happened to you" said Shikamaru as he pour a bowl of cerel

"Your mother was upset about me coming home late haha"

_Unbelieveble how he lets mom do that to him all the time_

"Shikamaru with the way you're looking at me you probably think Im weak for not standing up to your mother'(Mr.Nara looks out the window seeing his wife walk away) but thats not it, I know your mom well enough to know that she would never kill me, well thats what im hoping, but your mother is very sweet and caring and you'll know how im feeling when you me the girl of your dreams, besides that reminds me i have to get cleaning before your mom gets back and blackens my other eye giggle" said Mr.Nara putting on his apron

"Man whatever, I'll be back at dinner time" said Shikamaru put on his shoes and heading out the door.

As Shikamaru walked around the village he started to think about what his father had said earlier _ If i find me a women, im not gonna be that pussy whipped to the point i let the beat on me_

He lost his train of thought when he heared Choji and Ino say hi.

"What up Shikamaru" smiled Choji and Ino holding hands

"Nothing just walking around hoping to find somthing to do"

"Well you can come with us to the Ramen Shop, we're celebrating our 10 month anniversary"

"Naw im good, but ya'll have fun"

"Okay then see ya later"

Shikamaru was still shocked that Choji and Ino was hooked up. _Man all Choji did was rearange the flower and mix different breed and called one that he mix Ino. Ino was so impressed that she fell in love with him. I swear that is still amazing to me to this day._

"Hey loser"said Temari walking from the Hokage's tower.

Shikamaru just looked her up and down and continued walking, but before he could walk by her, she grabed his wrist and said

"Come with me"

"Why should I ?"

"Cause I wanna show you something"

"What is it"

"Just come on"

"Okay okay Im coming"

Night fall came and Temari took him to the falls

"Why are we here?"

"Shh! Just wait"

As soon as she said that the water rosed up and showed what people most desired from all over the village. It was made by the 1st and 2nd hokage to show them what the villagers wanted and how they could help them.

"I found this one day when I decided to follow lady Tsunade. It was a boring day and I saw her come out the Hokages tower.Shikamaru, go to the falls close your eyes and then open them"

Shikamaru nodded and did so. There in the water showed Shikamaru laying on a couch staring at his headband talking about finally relaxing and not having to be a ninja anymore. Shikamaru's eyes winden as he looked at Temari.

"Nice isn't it"

"Y-yea"

"Hold on I'll show you mine"

In the water appeared Temari and Shikamaru living together smiling, having fun and kissing. Shikamaru looked confused. Temari blushed. Shikamaru walked towards Temari. Temari gulped. _What is he gonna do?_ Shikamaru tilted Temari's head and gave her a passionate kiss. Temari's legs got weak but Shikamaru held her up. He walked her over to the rocks near the falls and sat her on his lap. Leaning forward Shikamaru started to kiss Temari's neck. She closed her eyes because she never had that done to her before, always being with her bothers.

"Do you like me" said Temari with a gulp

"Of course, then I wouldn't be doing this" said Shikamaru rubbing her thigh.

"Then why didnt you ever say anything you idiot" said Temari hitting him with a rock, but after seeing the mark she left she kiss it.

"Haha Im not really the kind of person that shows my emotions besides I'd thought you would hit me like you just did"

Temari smiled."Well why do you like me"

"Well cause you're strong, sweet, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" Shikamaru squeeze her tighter.

"Omg I better get home my grandad is gonna kill me if I'm late". After moving to Konoha her grandad wants her home early.

"Okay I'll walk you home"said Shikamaru holding Temari's hand.

"Okay I'm home now bye bye"

Before she could turn around Shikamaru gave her another passionate kiss.

"I love you' he whispered "I'll come and get you at 8:00 and we'll have more fun" laughed Shikamaru

Temari nodded

Shikamaru gave her a hug and walked away.

Temari woked up with a teddy bear next to her with a note: _Don't forget so be ready,Love ya forever,Shikamaru._

Temari smiled as she hid the bear before walking downstairs.

"Goodmorning sis" said Kankuro. Garra looked at her and continued eating his oatmeal

"Goodmorning boys" She said as she sat down."Grandad can I have some oatmeal?"

"Sure thing Mar-Mar" said Grandad

"So what ya'll boys doing today?"

"I'm going to play basket ball with Shino then we're heading to the movies to see that new aliens flick" said Kankuro pretending to shoot a basketball

"Im going to the mall with Naruto and Saske, we're going to play pranks on the people walking by" said Garra snikering

"Okay then" said Temari rolling her eyes

"What about you sis" said Kankuro

"Oh I dunno yet' said Temari thinking about Shikamaru "but imma bout to hop in the shower and get dress, see ya'll later"

"Peace"said Garra

"Bye"said Kankuro

After getting dress Temari layed in bed watching t.v just waiting for Shikamaru to come._When will night fall come I wanna see my boo_

**-TAP TAP-**

Temari turned her heand and saw Shikamaru on her window sill

"You ready"

"Yea"_Wow he looks good with his hair down_

"Grab your stuff and stay the night with me, my parents went on a mission to the lighting country and won't be back for 3 days"

"Okay hold on, okay Im ready lets go"

-**Shikamaru house-**

"Wow you're house is huge"

"Yea, I guess, the deers we raise give us some good money"

"Oh thats good"

"Hey, do you wanna ride the deers down to the hot springs behind my house"

"Um...okay

"Finally we're here" said Shikamaru. He took off his pant and shirt before getting in but left his boxers on. He gave Temari a bathing suit to wear that was very revealing. She put it on. Shikamaru couldn't takes his eyes off her as he help her into the hotsprings. They stared at each other and started to kiss. He layed his hands on her butt as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"I love you"said Temari out the side of her mouth while still kissing Shikamaru.

"I love you too" said Shikamaru


End file.
